Poison (Final Fight/Street Fighter)
Poison is one of the criminals who are members of the Mad Gear Gang and an antagonist in the Final Fight videogame series. Biography Poison was one of the few females of the Mad Gear Gang, who rank among the most insidious members of the Gang. After the fall of the Mad Gear Gang, Poison became Hugo's manager in the wrestling world, serving as the driving force behind one of the most dangerous athletes in the world. Appearance She later made cameo appearances in Street Fighter Alpha 2, Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike and SvC Chaos: SNK VS Capcom. She made playable appearances only in Final Fight Revenge, Street Fighter X Tekken and the upcoming Ultra Street Fighter IV. She is also a villain in the Final Fight franchise, but after that, she becomes Hugo's manager and acting as a anti-heroine. Gallery 250px-Poison21.jpg Poison USFIV artwork.png FFPoison.png|Poison in Final Fight. FFRPoisonEnding.png|Poison's ending in Final Fight Revenge. FFRoxy.png|Poison's palette swap, Roxy. Poison.gif Poiston-cuffs.gif|Poison twirling her cuffs. Poiston-heart.gif|Poison blows a kiss Trivia *It is said that in the American release of Final Fight, Capcom stated Poison to be a transgender when questioned about the fact players were allowed to hit the female characters Poison and Roxy, as it was highly frowned upon that time in America. However, in some old profiles and concepts for Poison, she was described in Japanese as a newhalf: the Japanese name for a transgender woman. Anyway, in the american release of the game for SNES, Poison and Roxy were replaced by two frail-looking men, named Billy and Sid. *In the original Final Fight, her palette swap is known as Roxy, who differs from Poison in that she has orange hair, while Poison has pink. *Poison was going to be one of the bosses in the game Final Fight: Streetwise, but she was removed from the game alongside Sodom, and replaced by Cammy. *Poison was going to appear also in the cancelled game Capcom Fighting All-Stars, alongside many other Capcom characters. Capcom Fighting All-Stars came out instead, but Poison was nowhere to be seen. *Poison has appeared in the Street Fighter III series and in SvC Chaos: SNK VS Capcom in Hugo's intros and winposes, in SvC she also had dialogues with the other characters. *Poison and the Mad Gear Gang have cameos in the background of Metro City stage in Marvel VS Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. She is seated on a fallen statue of Haggar, watching the battle. *Capcom tried to believe the fact that Poison is a transgender female in the games after Final Fight. However, in Capcom Classics Collection, her profile says that she is a man who dress female clothes and in Street Fighter X Tekken, some commentaries of the other characters about her suggest that she is a transgender although this was later omitted due to being offensive to LGBT. *Capcom later Stated officially that she is indeed Female considering the fact that she was not transgender and her voice for English and Japanese are female voice actresses. Navigation Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Crossover Villains Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Criminals Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Greedy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Perverts Category:Amoral Category:Minion Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Thugs Category:Honorable Category:Opportunists Category:In Love Category:One-Man Army